Dark Blood Arc 1 the rise of a young exiled vampire prince
by Akwardschool
Summary: Mark and Julie two vampire in love but the Vampire lord Voldrich wants them dead with every fiber of his being. On top of that they team up with two Vampire hunters to try to save the vampire hunters from Voldrich. Will Julie still love Mark when she finds out shocking revelations about his past. Find out in this first installment of the dark blood chronicles.


" _Wake up Mark you're going to be late for school." Julie said Waking me up. "Okay I'm up will you stop your yapping please." I told her. "Oh I thought you liked my Yapping." Julie said in a sad tone. "I do like your yapping i'm only teasing you." I told her cheerfully while ruffling my hand through her hair. "Thanks and do you think we'll be able to keep these foster parents longer than 1 or 2 weeks i mean we've been here for a week already but the vampire Lord seems hellbent on finding us?" Julie asked me. "I hope i covered our trail and decided we might be safer here near the Vampire Hunter headquarters if they don't decide to find us or even bother with normal citizens." I told Julie._

 _5 minutes later._

" _Morning Mark and Julie." Jaclyn said to us. "Morning and I have 1 question for you Jacklyn where do you work?" I asked her. "I told you I work at the Museum as security." Jacklyn replied. "Bullshit I went to the Museum yesterday and asked if you were on shift and they said that you don't work there, so tell us the truth." I told Jaclyn. "Morning What are you guys arguing about." Michael said. "You Know What i will tell you the truth, Me and Michael here are Vampire Hunters, not ordinary ones We are the strongest Hunters in all of history!" Jaclyn yelled at me. "Then we won't get in your way then come on Julie I promised to take you to the library didn't I." I said to everyone. "Yay the library." Julie said excitedly. So We get ready to leave the house to the library shortly after Michael and Jaclyn leave._

 _Jaclyn:_

" _What do you think Mark meant when he said we won't get in your way?" I asked Michael. "I don't think they're vampires they passed the scans." Michael said. "We need to find out what they meant." I said. "Turn on the news please I want to see what is going on." Michael asked me. I turn the T.V on and the news is covering a random plaque victim but then it changes into Breaking News. "We have information that was given to us by the Vampire Lord don't ask me why he gave us information i don't know why but here it is apparently there are 2 very dangerous vampires in the city here are their identities Mark and Julie Frisco." The News Anchor said. "They are Vampires but they're being hunted by Voldrich, Let's find them and get answers." I say to Michael while getting my Hunting Jacket on. "That means we'll have to go rogue to leave the building since they have our last name." Michael says. We go through the secret tunnels and vents to leave undetected to find answers from Mark and Julie._

 _Mark:_

" _Julie I'm sorry we can't go to the Library did you just see the news?" I asked Julie. "Yes now we have to get back to the house for the weapons we stored in the basement." Julie told me. "Your a smart girl that is why I love you." I told Julie while giving her a kiss. I'm a Pureblood and Julie is a Half-Blood Vampire. We get back to the house quickly and head down to the basement. "Mark, Julie are you home?" Jaclyn asks out loud. "Why is the basement door open?" Michael asks. Jaclyn and Michael walk down the stairs slowly with their hunting pistols in hand. "Stay away from us vampire hunters." I say with a bit of hostility. "We are not gonna hurt you we just want to know why voldrich is hunting you since every single vampire is under his control?" Jaclyn asks us. "You know the old vampire king Dimitry yea I'm his son so I'm kind of a threat to the throne and Julie here was his personal Slave since she is a Half-Blooded Vampire, but I was already Exiled when I fell in love and rescued her." I told Jaclyn and Michael. "Ok we are not your enemy in fact we went rogue to get here since the vampire hunters would have questioned us on why we were harboring Vampire fugitives." Michael told us while holstering his weapons. "Yea your corrupted Vampire hunters will do anything for Voldrich." I tell them. "Wait you're the old Vampire lord's son?" Jaclyn asked. "Yes I am so you're not with the vampire hunters because we need to liberate the rest of them from Voldrich's Brainwashing." I told them. "Yes and I'm guessing that you don't trust us." Michael said to us. "Yes there is something you can do to make us trust you." I told them. "What is it we'll do anything." Jaclyn told us. "The thing is you'll have to let Mark imprint you with his sigil." Julie told them. "We agree to the imprinting even though we'll be under your control." Jaclyn said to us. I walk up and put my hand on their shoulders and imprint them. "Take your jackets off I know you're wearing undershirts." I told them. Jaclyn and Michael took their jackets off and noticed a swirling pattern from the top of their shoulders all the way to the bottom of their arms but just before their hands. "Their you're implanted but I won't be controlling you it will let me know what you are doing at all times but here is the thing it will give you more powers you just have to master them." I told them._


End file.
